New Rewritten
by 199doodlebug
Summary: Isannah Jones is not an ordinary Child of the Moon, nor was she ever a normal human being. Even her Change was abnormal and everything that circles her mysterious past makes everyone question and wonder: Who is she? What is she truly? Only Isannah knows and she's not giving any hints. - Rated M. My first story ever rewritten! Enjoy-same storyline!


_New _

_Rewritten_

_By 199doodlebug_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga nor do I own the characters, Forks, Washington, or any other settings in this story. I only own the characters I created!**_

_**Enjoy this chapter!**_

_Chapter 1_

_New Life_

A sense of hopelessness washed over me as I lay on the meadow's once green grass. The breeze felt nice as it ran through my black fur and I let it soothe the burn however long it would last. There was no way I could heal from this without some help and if I didn't stop the bleeding then I would just die from the lack of it. Now, that I noticed, most of my fur was matted with my blood—even my white paws were slightly pink from padding through the escaping life essence as it flowed out of my body like a river. My pants filled the pasture's silence, the chirping birds and scrambling critters had long ago grew silent as five more predators came flying through the forest. Their feet whispered across the moss and leaf covered ground easily, almost like flying.

They were all beautiful and pale. Though some physically characteristics were all their own instead of the vampiric DNA that rushes through their inner workings. One male that seemed to lead the coven was slightly in front of the other two males and females. He was lean in build with wind blowing through bronze locks that fell in front of a carefully, dull blank expression. Next, came the blonde haired male that was just as lean in build as the first, but silvery scars from old venomous bites covered his indestructible, pale flesh. Running next to him, almost dancing as she ran, was a small, pixie-like girl whose hair was just as short and faerie-like as her facial and height. While she was graceful and beautiful in her own way, the golden blonde woman that ran just to the left and slightly behind, was stunning. Her hair was wavy and cascaded down to her waist with a face that would the most beautiful of models cry. She was too perfect to be real. Alongside her was the final man who was broad with muscles bulging from the act of using them effortlessly. His hair was a curly dark brown with his face curled into a triumphant smirk. I found myself curious as they steadily grew closer, however, I wasn't exactly sure that the hungry black look in their eyes were welcoming.

Being able to see—even though corneas were almost completely clawed out by my attackers—with my gift for electricity came in handy, but there were some draw backs to having this power. Like being able to see everything and anything, from a pin dropping on the wooden floor two houses down to a murder taking place almost three states away from me. Even now, lying in my blood and unable to move, I could still _feel_ the tremors as other humans across the world went about their business while I waited for my upcoming doom.

"What the?" Came the Brawny Vamp as the hunting party came to a freezing halt just at the base of the tree line.

"A wolf? And, a dying one at that." The blonde beside him said dryly. "Edward? What are you doing?"

I let out a throaty growl in warning as the bronze haired boy known as Edward flashed closer than what I was comfortable with. He immediately froze, his stone carved features turning into a frown. "I'm not going to hurt you."

_The hell you aren't!_ His eyes widened, that sensual mouth agape in shock as he gave my bristling form a second glance.

"Edward? Is everything okay?" The blonde male asked, immediately flashing to his side and giving me a weary look.

A burst of energy spread through my limbs and with a snarl, I lunged to my feet and crashed into Blondie Number 1. He was too shocked to get out of my way and when his sense finally caught up with him again, it was too late for him to try and knock me off. My jaw locked around his throat threateningly and I ignored the hisses of the pixie and the rest of his family. Edward crouched, a mere hair away from grabbing my scruff to throw me into the nearest tree.

_You stay right there, __**Edward**__, or I'll rip his head off. _Stopping cold, his body snapped to attention as he stared at me with both anger and genuine curiosity.

"How can you do that? I didn't even see you move… Jazz, are you alright?" Edward gave a worried glance to his companion before turning it back in my direction after a moment of silence. He seemed a lot calmer now, but it stumped me to no end on how he could at ease when his friend was just inches away from losing his head. Blondie Number 1 tensed slightly, but nevertheless reached out a hand to touch my shoulder blade with a cold hand. His coal eyes widened at the sight of my blood on his fingers and with a growl of warning, he swallowed back his venom.

"Jasper," the smaller female said softly.

He flicked his eyes to her frantically, relaxing as if she was some kind of sedative while I held what life was left for him in my claws. _Why should I tell you anything? How do I know y'all won't attack me? You've done it before—although there were three of you there instead of five. By the way, _I flicked my tail nervously, _how come you're not in cloaks?_

"Cloaks?" His voice sharpened and he shared a glance with the rest of his coven. "What were they doing?"

_I'll tell you if you don't attack me when I let your buddy up. Also, tell him to quit it with the empathy shit. It won't work on me, just like your mindreading won't. _I could have laughed if I could, had it not been for my muzzle and sharp teeth at the look of utter surprise take hold of his features.

Slowly, Edward nodded and turned to explain what I told him to the rest of his fellow vampires. After a few short minutes, he turned to give me the go-ahead. I glared down at the vampire under me in warning before backing off him hesitantly, keeping him in my front of sightless gaze. He lay unmoving until I was five feet away to blur towards his mate across the meadow.

"Explain," Edward raised a brow, crossing his arms and, as if that was a signal of some sort, the big brawny one came rushing over to stand just behind and to the left of him. He grinned down at me and I felt a little shy towards him, but pushed passed it impatiently.

_They came to my house in Mississippi and slaughtered my family right in front of me. They had werewolves with them._

"Werewolves?"

_Yes, there were three of them. Two males—one larger than the other one—and a female who had blonde hair. They all had red eyes and ashen cloaks except the girl. I think hers was black. Then, after they killed my kin, I remember three other cloaked figures came out and watched as the werewolves changed me. After that, it gets all fuzzy. _I sat back on my haunches, tired after all the talking, the picking at my shields, and the annoying buzzing in my ears that was, no doubt, a bunch of flies picking at the blood.

"Are you sure?"

I bobbed my head once.

Edward rubbed his hand through his bronze locks and I watched the action lazily before lying down again. Huffing at the concern that flashed over his face, I stiffened slightly to show I didn't want his help. My ears flickered as the sound of the forest reached them and the irritating chirping of birds along with the chittering of squirrels caused a snarl to curl its way out of my throat. Both vampires jumped—or rather they turned into statues before relaxing again. I rolled my eyes and saw rather than heard the pounding of paws slapping the earth with a hungry purpose. Without a thought to even warn the vampires, my body shot up to stand. A snarl came through my parted lips as they pulled back to show sharp teeth. Crouching, I waited for the other werewolf to burst through the tree line and thought at the last second that I should shift just a little to blocking it from the unsuspecting vampires.

Confused, they watched the action before it finally dawned on them that something fast and big was heading their way.

It burst through the trees and with a roar, I bolted forward, both of us leaping for the other. We collided in mid-air and the impact jarred me into missing his throat, but not for him. His jaws locked around my jugular and I let out a whine, unable to hold it in. _Damn it, Izzy!_ My back hit solid earth, knocking what little breath I had out and sending more shockwaves of pain throughout my body. Hind legs gripping and slashing his under belly in panic, I was able to get him to loosen his hold, but not without a price. My throat was almost ripped out and I could have sighed in relief had the wolf not already come back on the offensive again.

I slapped his muzzle and lunged for his throat again when his head whipped to the side, making a crack as the force of it popped his neck. Teeth dug into my scruff and I growled warningly before tightening my grip on his neck. He rolled us around, trying desperately to knock me off but to no avail. Triumphant, I stopped our ridiculous game and jerked _hard_ on the hold I had on his jugular. With a howl of pain that turned gurgle-y, I threw the torn flesh away in disgust.

"Are you okay?" Cold hands touched my fur, and I turned, snapping jaws a little too close to Edward's fingers. Frowning, he gave me some space to calm down, but when he saw the sudden toll this last fight had on me he tried to catch my head so I wouldn't crack on the ground again. "Alice!"

_Why should you panic?_ I thought to him, in a daze.

"Because, Esme and Carlisle are going to have a fit with us if we let you die." His tone was soft, not in the least condescending or impatient with the question. "Alice, how long will it take us to get back at the house? She's losing a lot of blood—Emmett, get Jasper away from here! Rose, go with them. The three of you need to go hunt."

There was a pause before a quiet shifting in the leaves as the three departed. Alice, the pixie, flitted to Edward's side calmly, looking into my blind eyes with a sparkle in her dark ones. "It'll take atleast twenty minutes tops. But, she'll make it. She's a tough one." Her pale hand touched the black fur closest to my cheek gently and, against my will, a soft purr escaped me at the soft pat. Chuckling, Edward picked me up like I didn't weigh atleast three hundred pounds and began the long trip back to their home.

_Why?_ My eyes began to drift close, my voice slurring slightly as exhaustion finally tried to drag me under.

He glanced down at me, a crooked smile on his face. "We're not all monsters. Now, rest."

Funny thing was he didn't have to tell me twice.

**~o~**

"Edward?" Carlisle gasped at the sight of a huge wolf being carried in through the door in his adopted son's arms. Esme gasped in surprise, flitting to their sides and touching Edward, fussing like any mother to their child. Even though Edward was older than her in a way, and none of them were really her children by blood, Esme's maternal instincts never died even after she had been created. Slowly, Carlisle made his way to his adopted children and took in the she-wolf in Edward's arms. "What's going on? Why is one of the Children of the Moon here?"

"She's not like the others, Carlisle." Alice touched the wolf's black pelt lovingly, keeping her coal black eyes on the blonde haired vampire. "I've seen her with us—she's a friend, a sister, an ally, and a fighter. She may have been turned into one of _them_, but she's nothing like them. She still has feelings, she cares and worries and fears. I know it's hard to believe, but she's still much like a human. Just ask Edward."

Both concerned parents turned to look at him. He gave a crooked smile, "It's true. I can't even get into her head, but she can communicate telepathically."

"Set her on the floor. Alice," Carlisle, his sudden compassion bursting through to the forefront and shoving pass the insecurities, "go get some blankets, several towels, and my medical bag, please."

Alice was already out of the room before he had finished his sentence. Satisfied atleast for the moment, Carlisle turned to the young she-wolf with interest as he took in the notable injuries first.

Her throat was bare, missing large mounds of black fur, and most of the blood pooled around the room in large clumps. One ear was held in a bent position and when he touched the soft skin and fur, the bone was broken. Frowning, he continued his scrutinizing. Two of her ribs were poking out of her side, moving painfully in rhythm of her gasps for air. No doubt, there was a punctured lung along with a few other of her organs from the way she was coughing. The left hind leg was almost completely shredded, as well as her under belly. _Whatever she had been fighting,_ he thought grimly, _had sharp claws and intended to kill her._

"Where do you want these, Carlisle?" Alice handed him his bag along with the towels.

"Edward, move the table to the side. Place them in the center, please." Without missing a beat, he picked the unconscious wolf just as Edward finished his duty as well as Alice. She placed the blankets so the blood wouldn't stain the carpet underneath it. Carlisle placed her onto the makeshift bed and began his work.

**~o~**

Groaning, I tried to sit up, but two pairs of cold hands pushed me down against the soft pillows despite my protests. It took a moment to place who they belonged to—Edward and another blonde vampire who had a compassionate look in his eyes—and even longer to figure out where I was. Panicking, I fought against them, desperate to get out wherever it was Edward had taken me.

"Wait, it's okay!" Alice appeared beside me, her hands accompanying theirs, but instead of trying to restrain me with their iron strength, she petted me. She found my ears and rubbed them gently at first, but as she heard my purr rumble she rubbed a little harder. "You're in our home. It's alright."

_Your home? _I asked, fuzzily.

"Yes," the blonde vampire said softly. "I treated your wounds. You truly are remarkable." His voice held awe and I didn't miss the look of curiosity along with the fatherly frown. He was just as beautiful and pale as all vampires are known for, his eyes a bright amber. Not the blood red that I'm so used to dealing with—I wonder how that came to be? Could this be the family that was the first to change diets?

Slowly, and with every ounce of control I had, I pushed their restraining hands away and stood to shake out my surprisingly damp fur. Edward must have seen my confused glare and told me they had to wash off the blood to get pass the matted fur. Accepting this, I sat back on my haunches, surprised that there was no pain in any part of my being besides a light headache. _So, y'all are obviously curious about me. Ask your questions._

They blinked, clearly not expecting my bluntness. "We, uh, thought you might be _hungry_."

_No, I'm fine. _I told the good doctor, _What I want to know is where I am, what year it is, and give me an exact day if you please._

"You're in Forks, Washington," he replied, ignoring the slight sharpness in my tone. "It's April 8, 2006."

_Forks? _I squeezed my eyes shut, too shock to really face them as I took this information in. _Great, that's a long way away from Mississippi. _

"Yeah, and why don't you just go back there," Blonde Number 2 snarled from the doorway. "Carlisle, what is this stupid _dog_ still doing here? You've treated her, so she can just leave."

Blood boiling in rage, I turned to give the glare of all death glares. The air thickened uncomfortably with electricity as it rose to accommodate my rising anger. They shifted uneasily as it began to get worse and when I stood again, this time to give the blonde an idea on how _stupid_ it is to mess with me, the vampires seemed to shudder before falling painfully to their knees.

_Careful there, Blondie. _I flashed sharp teeth, _I don't have to touch you to make you fall. _My warning given and received, I eased my grip on them and huffed. Slowly, they rose to stand and when Blondie only stared up into my fierce eyes in utter shock, a bark of laughter escaped me.

Edward, the closest to me, reached out a hand to place it on my shoulder. "So, you can manipulate energy. But, how can you use it to _see?_"

_Best way to explain it, is to give you a visible presentation. _I sighed, _Mind if I borrow some clothes? I'm about your size, Alice._

She flitted out of the room and I moved towards the stairs, weaving in and out of the obstacles that blocked my path with an ease that astonished my new bloodsucking buddies. Alice appeared behind with that vampiric speed and handed a pair of sweats that didn't seem to be her kind of style at all. Nodding my thanks, I bounded the stairs, hunching slightly to get pass the lower roof and ducking into the bathroom.

I flicked the door shut with my foot and placed the clothes on the counter. Taking a deep breath to ease my nerves, I let the swell of power and energy flow over me sending my breath out in a loud whoosh. Then, the shift began.

**~o~**

**A/N: Hello, readers! ^_^ I know it's been awhile since I've updated on any of my stories and I'm going to try to update atleast two of my stories every week. Hopefully, I can start that now, but it's exam week and I gotta focus on studying to get passing grades.  
**

**This story was the very first one I had ever written on here and I decided that I couldn't just quit there. Going back and reading it, I realized all the mistakes and the lack of a proper structure-even though it's something that makes me embarrassed because over the years I've gotten better-y'all still love it and are probably thinking of killing me for giving up on Guardian. I had a complete writer's block and I kinda lost the plot to it, so I decided I want to start completely over. However, the plot line is still the same-there will be some obvious changes and I really hope you will stick around and be patient with me.  
**

**Thanks, for all the likes, the favs, and the reviews! They brighten up my day whenever I look at my phone see its an email from FF for one of my stories that have been reviewed or faved. Y'all are great! Thank you and a Early MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
**

**P.S.- Please review this story and the next chapter should be up next week or sometime this weekend. ;)  
**


End file.
